youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis and Kid Flash
Artemis and Kid Flash are both members of the Team. They have an openly antagonistic relationship, frequently bickering and arguing with each other. Despite this, and despite their past apparent romantic feelings for other members of the Team (Wally had a crush on Miss Martian and Artemis openly admitted an attraction to Superboy, but only with a compliment to his looks), there is some suggestion that there may be something of an attraction between the two, most notably when their recent memories were erased by Psimon, allowing them to "meet" each other again for the first time. It was later revealed that they do have feelings for each other, wich lead to a kiss during the New Year's Eve. History Kid Flash and Artemis first met on August 7 at Mount Justice, when she was brought along by Batman and Green Arrow to join the Team. She was amused by his clumsy behavior (he arrived at Mount Justice in his swim-wear and immediately tripped over) and sarcastically asked what his powers were. Kid Flash was annoyed by the way she joined the Team despite his never having heard of her, then angry when he perceived that she was taking Red Arrow's place. During their first mission together, they frequently argued about trivial matters, and Kid Flash repeatedly upbraided her for perceived failings, often unfairly. Even when Robin revealed that she had secretly saved Kid Flash's life from Amazo on a previous mission, Kid Flash refused to give her the satisfaction of apologizing for his behavior or thanking her. Due to Miss Martian's telepathy, Artemis pointed out that she could still hear them as they were discussing this. In the end, when Aqualad acknowledged that they had succeeded in their mission largely due to her help (and Miss Martian elbowed Kid Flash in the ribs), Kid Flash grudgingly welcomed Artemis to the Team. While talking with Artemis several days later, Miss Martian said that Artemis and Wally would make a cute couple, saying that Artemis is full of passion. Artemis replied that Wally was full of "it". Wally was shown to find it easier to talk to Artemis, happily explaining his skepticism of magic to her, and he later seemed to agree with her assessment of the "science" behind the Tower of Fate. However, when Kid Flash pretended to believe in magic in order to impress Miss Martian, Artemis was quick to call him out on it, especially when it put the Team in danger. When the Team found Kent Nelson's cane floating in midair, both Wally and Artemis attempted to grab it, and were both teleported elsewhere in the Tower, where they met and rescued Kent. Wally was initially rude to Kent, leading Artemis to elbow him. After Wally put on the Helmet of Fate and became possessed by Nabu he was unable to control his body. Once Nabu successfully won the fight Kent decided that he would sacrifice his ascending so that Wally can regain his body. Before Kent disappears and Wally regains control of his body Kent Nelson gives him some free advice: "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'. For example that-" but is unable to finish. It is implied that Kent Nelson was referring to Artemis and Wally is aware of this. When Wally told Artemis that he kept the Helmet as a souvenir, Artemis called him a geek and was slightly annoyed that he still didn't believe in magic after everything that transpired. This reminded him of Kent Nelson's free advice which made him uneasy for a moment. However, Wally ignored this and immediately asked Miss Martian on a date to a magic show. When the Team had their memories erased by Psimon in the Bialyan desert, Kid Flash and Artemis woke up together. Kid Flash repeatedly referred to her by the name "Beautiful", and it was only by his encouragement (holding her hand) that she consented to let Miss Martian enter her mind to help restore their memories. Also, when meeting Miss Martian for the first time since the mind wipe, Miss Martian told Kid Flash and Artemis that they were her friends, and that she had "baked you cookies". Artemis showed subtle signs of jealousy, to which Kid Flash immediately replied that he "had never seen her before in his life". While amnesiac, Artemis believed that they had been dropped into the desert by her father, and suggested that her father wanted her to kill Kid Flash. After their memories were restored, she dismissed this as being confused by a ninja movie she'd seen, about a ninja girl whose ninja father ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend, who was from a rival ninja clan. Kid Flash pointed out that this would make him Artemis's "ninja boyfriend", but she was quick to remind him that at the time she had had no memory of how annoying he was. Kid Flash said she was equally annoying, at which point Robin told them both to "get a room!". On October 1, the Team is then sent off to stop the Injustice League, and the bioship was attacked and submerged in water. Kid Flash told Count Vertigo to "Leave her Artemis alone!" when he used 'Vertigo Effect' on her. Artemis also used Kid Flash's souvenir (part of Count Vertigo's cape) to make a sling for his injured arm indicating she has grown fond of him. When Wolf was thrown into her, Kid cried out for her, indicating he has grown to care for her. On October 16, during a simulation of a "Destined to Fail" training exercise with Martian Manhunter, Artemis sacrificed herself so that the others could escape from the alien attack. Wally was clearly the most upset when it appeared that Artemis perished and screamed out her name in agony, He went as far as claiming "They're all dead, every single Alien! If it's the last thing I do!". After Artemis's supposed death he's seen releasing anger in the bioship. He became hopeful that Artemis was alive when the Team found Martian Manhunter alive and when he found the beams from the alien ships contained zeta radiation meaning that they were only transporters (or supposedly they were) he was visibly excited at the prospect that Artemis hadn't died. He kept correcting anyone that would say "if" they found her, stating "when" they would find her instead, showing that he desperately hoped that she was alive. Over the course of the supposed alien attack Wally is shown to only refer to Artemis when it comes to saving anyone (not even his own aunt and uncle) on the mother ship and seems unconcerned of anyone else, demonstrating how much he cares about her. When the group reached the mothership, it was found that there was no one to rescue and that the disintegration beams were in fact disintegration beams. Martian Manhunter tried to convince Wally that all of them were gone however Wally adamantly stated that "He is wrong, the zeta radiation proves she's alive!" however Robin states all the evidence and that "Artemis is gone". Wally is shown to be visibly upset. When Robin and Wally are on the energy core of the mothership Wally realizes that Robin knew all along that Artemis wasn't on the mothership and he was saddened that he was given false hope. When the Team awakens from the exercise and Martian Manhunter described how the training exercise had gone wrong the moment that Artemis had died, Wally is shown giving Artemis a saddened look. On October 23, both Wally and Artemis have therapy sessions with Black Canary. Artemis is afraid of telling Wally about her past. Black Canary questioned Artemis about why she was only concerned about how Wally would react. Black Canary's talk with Wally was about how extremely upset he got over Artemis's "death". Wally almost choked on his food and tried to hide the truth from Black Canary by quickly changing the subject. On December 5, Red Arrow finally joined the team much to Wally's joy. Artemis responded to his expression with sarcasm, noting the team "needed a real archer". Later, Wally made a point to Artemis's attention that she is a real archer and does not need to prove herself to anyone, especially him. Artemis took kindly to the compliment and appreciated Wally speaking out his mind. Also, when they were fighting Cheshire, both had shown concern for each other, as Artemis told Jade to "Leave him Flash alone!" and Wally went to see if she was okay after Cheshire threw her to the ground. After Artemis's sabotage of the mission to capture Sportsmaster (to conceal her family relationships) Kid Flash expressed dissapointment and misjudgment of Artemis's character and called her "insecure and selfish". He threw the sai he collected from Cheshire earlier, intending to use it as a souvenir, and instead said the tracer she used to follow Cheshire was a more appropriate souvenir. On January 1, Artemis and Kid Flash kissed for the first time, beginning their relationship. Trivia * Wally flirts with many of the girls and women he meets, including Miss Martian and Black Canary. However, he did not flirt with Artemis until his memories were erased in "Bereft" References Category:A to Z Category:Relationships